


Broken

by Skiaeral



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alien Impostor(s) (Among Us), Among Us, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Captive/Abusive Relationship, Drugging, M/M, Major Character Death just to tag it again, Mutilation, One of the main characters is a murderer, Other, This is not a fun story, angst maybe??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27762061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiaeral/pseuds/Skiaeral
Summary: It’s quiet in the ship.When they first boarded, it was always noisy, his crewmates laughing or talking or simply walking, their footsteps echoing- assurances, he thinks, of a beating heart and oxygen and even humanity.The first time a body turned up- Emile, someone Remus didn’t know all that well anyways- nobody knew what to do. Remus had heard of Impostors- they all had- but having one onboard? In their midst? It was unnerving, even for him.Aka- I finally wrote something other than fluff.
Relationships: Creativitwins - Relationship, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 11
Kudos: 17





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again everyone! I would like to apologize for not updating (I swear school will be the death of me). I'm currently working on some of the chapters for the Intruxiety fic, so those should come out pretty soon. (If I'm being honest they probably won't, though).  
> So here, have my first attempt at angst, although it basically just went straight into horror, because that's what I tend to do. I will write a full angst fic....eventually.  
> Enjoy!

It’s quiet in the ship.

When they first boarded, it was always noisy, his crewmates laughing or talking or simply walking, their footsteps echoing- assurances, he thinks, of a beating heart and oxygen and even humanity. 

The first time a body turned up- Emile, someone Remus didn’t know all that well anyways- nobody knew what to do. Remus had heard of Impostors- they all had- but having one onboard? In their midst? It was unnerving, even for him. He’d asked Janus about it, and Janus had seemed...oddly dismissive of the entire thing, telling Remus that it would get solved soon, he was sure of it. It was a new feeling, for Remus to be more concerned about something than his boyfriend was, but he tried to crush the thought between his hands anyway. Janus was right, it had to get solved soon. There was no way a murderer could stay hidden for that long.

It had been Patton, next. Then Remy. 

Remus stuck close to Janus in the meetings as they tried, desperately, to find who the killer was. They dragged Logan out of the meeting, yelling and screaming that he wasn’t the killer, that they’d made a mistake, that they’d gotten the wrong person. 

Remus had pressed the button for the airlock.

-

He realizes he’s awake slowly, running a hand through his hair in the pitch-blackness of the artificial darkness in the sleeping quarters. Something feels off, but his sleep-addled brain can barely tell what he’s seeing, let alone piece together coherent statements. He stares at the thin sliver of light coming through the crack under the door, white and far-off.

It’s a few more seconds before Remus realizes what feels off. 

Janus is absent from the bed. 

Instantly, he sits bolt upright, scrambling for the lights and his dark green suit. Was Janus taken? Is he hurt, is he dead? 

God, please, please don’t you dare let him be dead, I’ll give anything, my blood, my guts, my bones, my life, just let him be alive, Remus prays silently. 

He books it out of the crew’s quarters both too quickly to process and too slowly to bear, running past O2 and Nav, waiting for a telltale flash of yellow to catch his eye. Through Shields, dashing through the hallway by Electrical- and Remus stops. 

Virgil’s body is laying inert, his torso torn from the waist up- Remus can see the bones sticking from the meat of the body and part of his intestine hanging out, limp and bleeding sluggishly. There’s a trail soaked with more blood leading into Electrical, and Remus is sure that’s where the rest of the body is. 

It seems almost wrong to not say goodbye to his friend one last time, to try to put his body back together for a funeral, Remus knows he could if he had enough time and after all Lo-

The thought cuts itself off and hides somewhere in the back of his skull, pressing into his nerves. Either way, Remus can’t stop, and he has to find Janus, and Roman too for that matter.

Past Virgil, trying not to slip on the blood, into the Lower Engine, then up the hallway. He sees a flash of color in Reactor and he stops, making his way back.

He screams.

Remus isn’t sure how he gets his feet to work, it’s like he teleports to the control panel, kneeling, but his eyes never leave the limp red-suited body of his brother. 

“Roman, Ro, oh my god, please wake up, please come on I didn’t mean for this to happen it’s just a prank, right- don’t you dare, please wake up, Roman, please, I need you, come on, wake up-” 

Vaguely, in the back of his mind, Remus is aware of some sort of realization, another thought tap-tap-tapping on his skull, but all he can see is crimson, red staining his hands, both of their suits, and he hates the bloodred, he wouldn’t have thought he was capable of it but all he wants is to reach into his eye sockets and pull, pull, pull out his eyes and crush them so he can never see it ever again, to go into that blackness-

There’s a sharp crash to his left, and Remus can hear himself sobbing, too (when did he start?) as he looks. 

Janus is standing next to the vent, yellow suit spattered with blood, and for a terrifying second Remus thinks that he’s already dead as well and just not fallen over yet, that he was too late for both of them. He chokes out something- a cry for help? His boyfriend’s name? He doesn’t know.

The first thing he notices is the rip in his suit. It’s bloodied and jagged, not a clean cut. There are teeth, rows and rows of teeth stacked one on top of the other jutting from it, and a whiplike tongue makes an appearance as it breathes in and out, taking in air like a mouth. There’s bits of muscle hanging from the teeth, and Remus recognizes the milky whitish-red of human bone marrow. He slowly looks up. The faceplate of the suit is roiling with tentacles, odd fleshy colors, some of them creeping through the cracks in the suit and lapping at the outside air. 

Janus walks towards him, the teeth disappearing, and the tapping thought finally hits like an axe through a skull.

He’s the Impostor. 

Remus’s vision whites out, and he trembles as he feels a hand remove his helmet, lifting him to his feet.

“Oh, dear, was he really that important to you?” Janus cups Remus’s face with his hands, stroking his thumb against a cheekbone idly, and Remus wants to vomit, to bash Janus’s head in and cry until all the water in his body is gone and then cry the blood, to go to sleep and wake up and find that this is another twisted dream. “I needed him out of the way, don’t you understand?” 

“You...you killed him, you killed Ro, why, I loved you, I loved him-”

“Remus, he’s not worth crying over. You have me, and that’s all you need. We can stay here, the two of us, dearest.”

“No, no, I don’t want to, you-you murdered my brother, you’re a monster-”

Janus hums tunelessly, a flash in his eyes that sets Remus’s body on edge. “You’re in shock, I suppose. I apologize, I shouldn’t have allowed you to see this. That was a mistake. Once you have some rest, you’ll come back to your senses.”

There’s nothing Remus can say anymore, just brokenly sobbing as his boyfriend- his brother’s killer- leans in and presses a kiss to his lips gently. He can feel a needle push into the side of his neck, and the world begins to go fuzzy. 

“You’ll see, I promise, dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> And there you are, my first attempt at horror! I do feel Remus is a little ooc, but I'm pretty happy with how it turned out, overall.  
> I did actually do a bit of research on bone marrow, and it turns out some people actually cook and eat it! I knew it was nutritious, but I'm morbidly interested in where you would actually be able to find it cooked. (For my squeamish folks, I do not recommend looking it up.)  
> As always, leaving a kudos, as well as any feedback or comments in the, well, comments, is greatly appreciated, it really does makes my day!  
> Until we meet again!


End file.
